For the storage of personal items, it is usually necessary to employ a number and variety of devices, most of which are specifically designed to accommodate a specific personal item. Included in this category are such devices as jewelry boxes, necktie racks, and receptacles for specific items such as coins, collar stays, business cards, keyrings, shoe horns and the like. Because of their various and unique designs and purposes most such contemporary devices are incompatible for location in a single place. Some are intended for placement in a drawer or on a counter top, others such as a necktie rack, for location in a closet or a dressing room.